


What you're looking for has been here the whole time

by BardsandNoble



Series: Chustin Week [6]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, dalton big bang 2018, this was cute, timer until you meet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 18:43:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15346176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsandNoble/pseuds/BardsandNoble
Summary: Day 13 - Chustin: Soulmate AU: Timer Until You Meet





	What you're looking for has been here the whole time

**Author's Note:**

> this is set in an AU apart from my others, but I still wanted to do it! that's a wrap on Chustin Week!

The two prefects were beyond excited. They had noticed their timers were in sync soon after meeting each other freshman year. They didn't think about it often, but as they go to know each other better, it was just another thing that bonded them as friends.

 

It was senior year when the timers were finally going to run down. They had become so important to each other that they decided they wanted to be with each other in the last few moments before meeting their respective soul mates.

 

“You nervous, Justin?”

 

“Just a bit, Chaz. You?”

 

“Me too. I'm glad to have you here, though.”

 

Justin looked away from the countdown, which was down to ten seconds, to smile warmly at his dear friend. “I am, too. No matter what, I still want you in my life.”

 

Charlie caressed the side of Justin's face. “I'll never let go of you either. With you, it feels just as if…”

 

They both froze, looking down at their wrists as they realized they must have zeroed out by then. And they had. Even though they had their suspicions, they glanced around to confirm that no one else was around. They were still alone.

  
Their eyes met again, and they broke into elated smiles as they simultaneously realized, “You  _ are _ my soulmate,” and Justin threw himself into Charlie's awaiting arms, kissing his best friend and soulmate at long last.


End file.
